Broken Pieces!
by VoiceofDragons
Summary: After the war ends, everything seems to be going well for Hermione, but what happens when tragedy strikes and she must stay with a distant cousin at a lake house and why does she feel like she is being watched? (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters that privilege goes to non other then J.K Rowling. This is purely a fan fiction for the enjoyment of imagination. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

After the war ended everything seemed to happen really fast. Everyone who was formally a Death Eater either went into hiding or came out and confessed that either Voldemort threatened not only their families lives but there as well or that they were under the Imperio curse, all of them begging for forgiveness. The ministry took all of these confessions into account and most of these individuals had their wand put under constant wand surveillance and probation.

After Ron and I kissed down in the chamber of secrets, we ended up dating, it was expected of us. The kiss was nothing more than a reaction to us being alive. Neither of us felt anything during the time we were together. We ended up talking about our relationship and how we felt like it was being forced and we only saw each other as nothing more than siblings. We broke it off a few weeks later after the funerals.

Harry is still dating Ginny, I couldn't be happier for the two. He ended up moving into 12 Grimmauld Place, stating it was what Sirius would have wanted, He still visits the Weasley house almost every day. He also went back to the Dursley's to smooth things over with his cousin and from what he had told me his aunt as well however his uncle still wanted nothing to do with him.

We all received letter from McGonagall stating that if we so chose we were more than welcome back at Hogwarts to complete our final year in the spring rather than fall, the castle was currently under construction and would take a while even with magic. Harry and I both accepted without hesitation, Ron on the other hand decided not to and went to work at the Joke shop with George, he plans to later go to Romania to help Charlie.

The only thing that was left to do so things would be back to normal was going to Australia to retrieve my parents and give them back their memory. Luckily finding them was quite simple, once I did the counter charm I had a lot of explaining to do but none the less both my parents were so excited to see me again. My parents and I moved into a new house a few days before the conjoined funerals. Everything was slowly going back to normal.

Everything was going smoothly with little to no stress, the only thing that none of us where looking forward to was the funerals of our loved ones that was to be held at the end of the month. Lupin, Tonks and Fred's funerals were the worse to attend; the three of them were basically my family Lupin and Tonks being my father and mother figure during the time that my parents were in Australia under the impression that they did not have a daughter and Fred being one of the many Weasley siblings who became by 'adopted' brother. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as The Order decided to conjoin the three.

After the funerals things for Harry, Ron and I settled down a little, we were awarded medals from the new Minister of magic and the previous Order member Kingsley Shacklebolt. We were also given the titles of war heroes, and where all given chocolate frog cards; Ron said that it was his greatest moment in life, for a while we couldn't go out without someone asking for our autographs.

The constant fear of being killed at any moment was fading, being slowly replaced with hope and new life. The only things that remained were the haunting memories and the battle scar on my left forearm the words a witch carved into my arm '_Mudblood'_.

The funerals were the last major hurdle that we all needed to get through before we could move forward. That's where it happened when I thought that nothing else could possible go wrong, that I had been through enough suffering and torment. The most unthinkable thing happened!

* * *

*Tada! first chapter or more like prologue, i know its kinda boring but hey you have to build a story for something right


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters that privilege goes to non-other than J.K Rowling. This is purely a fan fiction for the enjoyment of imagination. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Terrible News_**

_Flash back to Funeral_

"You ok Mionee?" Teddy asked tugging at my sleeve. We were at the procession of the funerals everyone was reminiscing about the good time with Fred, Lupin, and Tonks.

"Yeah, Teddy I'm ok" I wiped away some tears before picking him up and tickling him a little his squeals filled the white event tent we were in. Making a few people around us grin a little, Teddy was so young and didn't really comprehend what was going on, only that the Wesley's were taking him. The plan was that Harry would go back to Hogwarts to finish his last year and then to become an Aurora, once he completed both Harry would take full guardianship of him as his godfather as per Tonk's and Lupin's wishes.

"Miss Granger?" a voice said after clearing its throat. Turning around I found Kingsley with his ever present purple hat in his intertwined hands. He looked sullen and had his head bowed slightly.

"Kingsley! It's good to see you again, how are things back at the ministry" I stated while I set Teddy down, he ran away to Fleur and Bill.

"It's good to see you to Miss Granger! And things are fine thank you….." he said scanning me over once "however I have the most unfortunate news I am afraid" he stated wringing his hat in his hands. This action made me nervous it took me a second to realize it; it was one I had seen so many times since the war ended, one that never ended well.

"W…Why what's wrong?" I said my voice faltering, and my body started to shake.

"I suggest you sit down Miss Gran…" he started while grabbing my right upper arm slightly to steady me.

"NO!" I screamed jerking away from him "tell me what's wrong" by now I already drew the attention of everyone around me.

"Hey 'mione what's up?" Harry asked both him and Ron reaching me within seconds looking between Kingsley and myself with similar confused looks.

"I'm so sorry Miss Granger!" he stated, I could feel my eyes stinging with tears "But the wards on your home were compromised"

"No" I gasped feeling my heart breaking "please…" I begged him to tell me what happened.

"By the time Auroras got there, your home was in ruins" he said with grief written all over his face "I have been informed of that your parents…your parents…were killed by rouge death eaters". I felt a pair of arm go around me as my body gave way, knowing it was my two friends I let them lower me to the ground slowly, as I wept. It wasn't fair I had just gotten them back, we were happy for once, there was supposed to be no fear anymore, how could I have lost them so quickly.

* * *

*ok first official chapter up that isn't a boring intro lol :-) hope you enjoyed it! i know it was short and I'm sorry but hey I did post two chapters in one night so i think that makes up for it.

-Also for those Hermione fans out there I am sorry it seems like I am picking on our favorite heroin but I promise things do get better for her-

reviews= more chapters! :-)


End file.
